Love Potion
by NuoNos
Summary: Nothing good ever comes from messing with venom from a Parasitic Wasp. ::Rating: NC-17- TCest-THet:: ::Series: 2k12:: ::Parings: Raph/Donnie/April::Non-con::
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those freezing cold nights. Or freezing cold mornings since it was well past 3am and Donatello was still awake. Raphael knew this because the faint blue glow of computer screens leaked from his lab. That turtle had the lay off the coffee.

Raph stood in the doorway for a good ten minutes without Donnie noticing. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer, leaning over Donnie's shoulder and whispering- "What are you working on?"

Although the gruff turtle was sure Donnie heard him walking over, it caused Donnie to jump, slashing liquid all over the place.

"Raph! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Donnie exclaimed loudly, placing the test tube of liquid into a holder. "Now I've barely got any serum left! And it's unfinished!" He then proceeded to clean the splashed liquid off of his lab coat and desk with gloved hands.

"Alright, alright, geez, I'm sorry Don." Raph said, standing up straight. "I thought you heard me coming. Some Ninja you are."

"What do you want, Raph?" Donnie said, almost growling.

"I want you to sleep." Raphael poked Donnie's plastron. "You've been up for days now and you're being a bitch."

"As supposed to being a jerk all the time like you!" Donnie snapped, putting his goggles back on. "Now, leave!"

Raph was about to snap back but thought better. Donnie was unreasonable when like this and it was best to leave him until the project was finished. Whatever Donnie was doing the turtle would obsess over it until done. It had been that way for years.

With a quick shrug, Raph headed out of the lab and shut the door behind him. If Don wanted to destroy himself with lack of sleep then let him. It wasn't Raph's business and why should he care anyway.

He was too tired to bother.

Raph stumbled across the living room and clambered the stairs to wear his room was. He pressed his sweating forehead against the door as he turned the handle. He stumbled in, the door swinging shut behind him.

The turtle didn't even make it to his bed. He collapsed on the floor, curling up, shaking and sweating.

* * *

Waking to the sound of knocking, Raphael dragged himself to his feet. His head was swimming and his eyes were sore. He wiped drool off of his chin before opening the door.

"What." Raph said, giving the turtle on the other side of the door a disgruntled look.

"You're late." Leo said, his arms crossed. He gave Raph a look up and down. "Maybe you shouldn't stay up to the AM."

Raph shut the door behind him as he stepped out, rubbing his shoulders. "Whatever. I was trying to get D... Donnie to s-sleep."

Leo raised an eye-ridge at his stutter. "You okay?"

"Just got strange feeling in my stomuch. 'Probably hunger." Raph said, he then looked around as he stepped towards the dojo. "Where is the geek anyway?"

"He's still in his room. He claims that he's doing a timed experiment so Splinter gave him the morning off."

"Typical..." Raph grunted.

* * *

Practice went relatively smoothly. They tag teamed against each other. Each fighting against one another and working with each other. But while this was going on Raph couldn't help but be annoyed that Donnie just kept getting off of practice. Yeah, sure, he claimed he was inventing something that would help them all and make their lives easier- but HOW MANY time had that failed!?

It wasn't Donnie fault though... he was trying his best...

Raph shook his head, and threw down his spoon angrily. His stomuch was feeling weird again. Like it was rushing with a sudden light feeling.

"Geez, whats wrong with you, Captain Grumpy?" Mikey said, having paused in shoveling his face with bacon.

"Nothin'" Raph sneered.

Silence lasted a minute before Mikey spoke. "Anyway, someone should take Donnie somthin' to eat. Dude's been in there for days."

"I'll do it!"

Leo and Mikey stared at Raph- whom had jumped up from his chair so suddenly it almost looked like he had been electrocuted.

"Well... I guess-" Leo started.

Raph scooped up the last of the cooked food from the table, onto a plate and placed it on a tray with a cup of warm coffee and was out of the kitchen before Leo had thought of what else to say.

Raph hesitated before rapping on the door to Donnie's lab hard. He then waited until Donnie called for him to enter. He balanced the tray and opened the door carefully, careful not to drop the food. "Breakfast is served."

"It's breakfast?" Donnie said, muffled under the mask he was wearing. He then checked the time on his computer. "So it is. Just place the tray on the cot over their."

Raph did what he was told. He then sat on the small bed himself. Having a bed in Donnie's lab was the only way to get the genius to sleep. "What are ya workin' on?"

"I'm trying to see if there's a way to turn our enemies into our friends." Donnie said while carefully stripping all chemically tented clothing, stipping clothing.

Raph looked away, that feeling in his stomuch again and his cheeks feeling hot. "H-how?"

"Well, I figured that I'd trying messing with the leftover samples form that parasitic wasp." Donnie said, pulling on a pair of fresh gloves. "I broke down the chemical composition of the poison is had and made a weaker version."

Edging closer, Raph peered around Donnie to see what the taller turtle was doing. "Isnt that dangerous? I mean, it made us go all psycho!"

"That's why I was wearing all that protective gear." Donnie said. He opened a cage on his desk that had a rat in it. "Look."

Raph watch as the rat ran out of Donnie's hand. It began to nibble affectionately across Donnie's shoulder... but it quickly began to rub itself against Donnie, humping him.

"Ew!" Raph exclaimed, grabbing the rat. But as he did, the rat squeaked loudly and died in his hand. Shock caused Raph to drop the poor creature. "W-what?!"

"That's the problem I've been having." Donnie said, rubbing his neck with a disinfectant wipe. "Every time, no matter how weak I make the formula, the subject get overly sexual and then dies of a heart attack."

"It would be good to kill our enemies." Raph shrugged a little.

Donnie took Raph's hand and rubbed it over with the disinfectant wipe. "No, that wouldn't be the worst thing... but I don't really want them humping us... or really me because currently the formula makes me the subject of admiration."

"Y-yeah-" Raph stuttered as he felt Donnie's hand carefully rub his own. "I t-think Dogpound would crush anything he'd tried to hump."

Donnie laughed, snorting in his dorkish way. "Maybe I should get him to hump the Shredder to death!"

Raph found he laughed at that one. "T-that would be too "mad scientist" Donnie, even if it would be funny!"

Donnie smiled. "Thanks for not freaking out. It really means a lot. I know this could really work if only I could get the formula to work."

"M-maybe you should take a break for a while. Like, stepping away from a painting and coming back to it always makes it better." Raph mumbled, unable to look away from Donnie's .

"Yeah, this is a fine art-" Donnie then frowned. "Are you alright Raph? You're turning a little red." The taller turtle pressed his hand against Raph's forehead.

All at once Raph felt a fluttering in his stomuch, burning in his cheeks and heat in his crotch. He gave an odd noise before bolting from the room, screaming back to the Donnie- "I'M FINE! JUST NEED THE BATHROOM!"

Donnie was left in his lab, a little confused.

* * *

Raph had avoided Donnie for the rest of the day. Not in an obvious way, but just far enough to make it easier to be near him. He didn't know what it was- he didn't understand it. He felt so... so... so in need of Donnie suddenly. NO! He was his brother! He couldn't possibly have any sort of feelings towards the nerd!

Raph at with his head in his hands on his bedroom floor- the door locked. In Front of him was one of Donnie's spare bandanas. He had no idea why he stole it from Donnie's room, he just knew that he did. He had wanted it.

The shaking turtle picked it up, wrapping it between his fingers. He brought it up to his snout and took a deep sniff. His head began to swim pleasurably as the scent of Donnie filled his nose. It was perfect in every way. He moaned deeply as his cock slipped from his hidden pocket, wet with precum.

Raphael couldn't stand it anymore- he took his cock in his bandana covered hand and began to rub. He jerk and squirmed with pleasure that he had never experienced before as he panted Donnie's name softly.

"Donnie... Donnie... Dooonniiieee..."

Groaning softly, Raph came hard all over himself and Donnie's bandana.


	2. Chapter 2

_He had him on the bed. The sheets were stained with their cum. Raph found his couldn't stop. He just wanted to keep going. To keep hearing those noises Donnie made. He was a slave to those noises. _

_"R-raph~ Please~"_

_Raph bit down hard on Donnie shoulder. He could feel the soft skin and taste it. It tasted perfect. It tasted the way he wanted Donnie to taste. His Donnie. HIS DONNIE._

_Raph gripped the side of Donnie face before releasing his jaw. He whispered against the taller's neck. "If you ever leave me I'll hunt you down. You can't escape me. I am your soulmate."_

_As Donnie panted his reply, Raph could feel the dark urges, thoughts and emotions pulsing through him like oozing black ink. He licked the side of Donnie's face before leaning back. _

_"I'm going to make you scream until the only word you know is my name."_

* * *

Raph jolted awake. The pain in his hard-on was unbearable. He grabbed its before he had fully opened his eyes and began to jerk it- hard and fast. He panted, the hot breath coming from his mouth billowed in the cold air.

"D-Donnie~" Raph stammered with pleasure. He groped around for that wonderful strip of purple fabric. Once it was curled around his finger her brought it to his face and smelt it.

He instantly came.

Panting, Raph tucked his member back into its pocket. That would take care of it for now, untill after practice. Every couple of hours for the past week or two he had a raging hard on. It would be even quicker if he was near Donnie for too long. Luckily the... wonderful genious was still in his lab. He barely came out and as much as it killed him, he allowed Leo and Mikey to take him food.

He wanted so badly to just be with Donnie.

"Oh god, wha' is wrong with me?!" Raph said, pressing his face into his cum covered hands. 

* * *

"Since Donatello will be joining us once again, normal practice routine shall take place." Master Splinter said, pacing in front of the kneeling turtles.

Raphael stared at the floor. He wanted nothing more than to leave. The worst thing would be if he was partnered with Donnie. He didn't know if he could control himself. Whatever was wrong with him it go worse when he was near Don. He just needed to not go near him for this practice...

"You will be placed in pairs for fighting." Splinter said, pacing up and down in front of his sons. "Leonardo shall face Michelangelo. And Raphael, you'll be with D-"

"NO!"

Silence was deafening as everyone was staring at Raph. He clenched his fist and tried to control himself. He knew Donnie was looking at him.

"No?" Splinter ask patiently. "Why?"

"W-well, I just t-thought that since Donnie's o-out of practice it might... might not be a good idea for 'em to fight me. Mikey'll be better match."

The Rat raised a furry eyebrow, stroking his long beard. "Very well." He then tucked his arms behind his back. "For the first half. Then you must switch."

Raph's hopefully spark was quickly quelled by the last statement his father gave. He nodded though. "Hai, Sensei."

Leo stood and pulled Raph to the side. A word didn't pass between them but Raph could tell Leo was suspicious of Raph's behaviour. Raph flashed Leo a cocky grin- even though he didn't feel like it. Leo just frown and stepped back. Hand to hand combat came first.

Raph got into position, telling himself not to look as Donnie. Not to look at Donnie at all. Donnie wasn't even in the lair. Yup. No Donnie to be seen.

But as Raph blocked Leo's attacks, he couldn't help but pick up on Donnie's little grunts and gasps. He couldn't help but imagine how he was sound with Raph's cock pushing slowly and deeply into Donnie's entrance. Feeling the warmth as he-

A blow to the head sent Raph flying. He had been so distracted he hadn't seen Leo's foot heading his way. His hit the floor shell first, causing him to bounce slightly and then skid to a halt- right by Donnie's feet.

"Hey Raph-" Donnie said, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

"Errr..." Raph managed while staring up at Donnie.

Donnie moved around him and helped pull him to a sitting up position. He then proceeded to kneel beside Raph and check for concussion. Training halted as he did.

"Donatello." Splinter said, looking over at the two. "Take Raph into the medi-bay. Leo and Mikey will continue to train."

"Hai, Sensei" came a chorus of voices, except for Raph's.

The red branded turtle couldn't stop staring at Donnie.

The smart turtle tried to help Raph up, but Raph snatched his arm out from Donnie's like it burned him. Don gave him a questioning look.

"I c-can stand by myself." Raph said, standing up. He then turned and started heading to medi-bay. It was just a small corner of Donnie's lab with the bed that Donnie slept it.

Raph sat on the bed, his leg twitching in nervousness. Donnie entered in a moment later and pulled his chair close to the bed. He had a torch in his hand and soon shon it in Raph's eyes to see his pupils dilate.

"Strange..." Donnie mumbled, he watched as they barely reacted. This wasn't a good sign. Leo must have hit him harder than it appeared. "I need you to stay in here and not wonder off fro the next 48 hours, okay?"

Raph nodded. "Okay Don." He agreed without arguments. He just stared at Donnie while the taller turtle began to work.

Donnie put Raph on an IV, and he was surprised to see that the normally gruff turtle just let him do it. Raph never let Donnie anywhere near him with needles. "You need to be more careful in future." Donnie said, watching Raph. "You can only take so many blows to the head before there's permanent damage."

Raph just nodded. "Yes Donnie." He mumbled. He could feel Donnie's soft fingers on his skin and he wanted so badly to take Donnie. He wanted to push Donnie on the bed and ravish him.

Donnie frowned at Raph's complacency. "Raph..."

Raph looked Donnie in the eyes. He then stretched out a hand and cupped Donnie's cheek softly, rubbing it with his thumb. "Yes?"

Donnie suddenly backed off. He had kicked back his chair so it rolled across the floor on its wheels. "I'mma gonna get you some ice for the swelling!" With that he darted out of the room.

Raph let his hand drop after a minute. For a brief moment he thought Donnie would accept his sudden approach, but he was wrong. He bit his lip, trying not to cry. He wasn't the crying type. He rolled onto bed and pulled the cover around him. 

* * *

Donnie shook as he took out an ice pack. He had no idea what happened then. Raph had suddenly... well... it could have been considered friendly. Raph wasn't soft or friendly towards them in the way. It was like a... romantic gesture.

"He's just concussed. He's just concussed." Donnie said, mumbling to himself over and over again.

"He's concussed?" Leo said, standing behind Donnie with a towel around his shoulders.

Donnie yelped in surprise. "Yeah! And you're gonna give me a heart attack if you do that again!"

"How bad is he?" Leo asked, ignoring Donnie's last statement.

Donnie played with the ice bag in his hands. "Dunno... he seems out of it." Donnie clung onto that explanation of Raph's behaviour. "C-could you take this to him while I look for some aspirin for him?"

"Sure..." Leo said, grabbing the bag.

Donnie rested his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault. Raph was probably distracted."

"Yeah, he was." Leo turned to leave. "He kept looking at you."


End file.
